Is It Wrong To Love?
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: DONE YA!Harry is now in his 5th year, Ginny in her 4th, They are in love but on one can no they cant even admit it to themselfs, Harry when after Chang because she was the next pretty girl when he saw when he knew he couldn't have Ginny...
1. Love me or Rebound?

This is the 1st serous Harry Potter fiction I plan to finish. This is a Harry and Ginny fiction warning to all who don't like that combo.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Ginny POV  
Am I as Boy crazy as Ron says I am? Ginny though to herself and reflected on what just happened in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
I sat there staring into space-again.  
  
"Ginny, hello?" I flashed into realty with her older brother waving his hand in front of her face. "Where you think of a boy again? You are so boy crazy."  
  
"I was not thinking about a boy, for your information." I denied. Ok so I was thinking about a boy, Harry, again, but like I will ever tell Ron that.  
  
Man I am so mad over Harry, I mean I don't think I am another one of those girls who are boy crazy over Harry "Am I?" Oops said that out loud, that's going to cost me.  
  
"Are you what?" I look up to see, Hermione.  
  
"I am uh-thinking if I am failing-uh- potions." yes that will work. She will never know. Should I tell Hermione? No to risky she could Harry.  
  
"I am sure your not."  
  
"Thanks, I hope your right. I am going to go up and study." Hermione cant argue with that.  
  
*** Ever night I think about that time in the Chamber, neither of us really talked about it, no reason to. That look in his eyes, what was it he looked into my eyes, why? "Get a hold of yourself. He doesn't like you." thank god on ones around I really need to start thinking before I speak.  
  
But if her doesn't like me what about last night?  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I wonder, "Oh for the love of god why cant I get her out of my head!"  
  
"Who, Chang?" said Ron out of a corner  
  
Ya Ron I am really going to tell you what happened in the hall way last night, and in the chamber of Secretes, No Ron I am thinking about your Little sister. That would be a pleasant conversation; Harry mocked himself in his mind. "Yea Chang."  
  
"Get over her man, for the love of god."  
  
"I am trying."  
  
Harry sat there on his bed and thought about the night before.  
  
"Cho there is something I really want to tell you, I have for a very long time, from the time I saw you really in the 3rd year. Cho-"  
  
"Don't do it Harry. I am sorry I don't feel the same way. I won't tell anyone about tonight if you don't." Cho cut Harry off, he had been shut down. Blow off. But if this was such a big deal why didn't he feel bad, in fact he felt relieved, in fact the only reason he did this was to get, Ginny off his mind-"Oh no."  
  
"Oh no what?" Ginny's small voice came around a corner. "Is everything OK Harry, I saw what happened."  
  
Harry turned around to end up looking right at Ginny, lost in her eyes, again. Her eyes where so peaceful, and loving, and kind, and Warm.  
  
"Harry?" back to realty Harry.  
  
"Ya, yea I am fine." Ginny has grown, she the same high as me almost- almost. Then again I am not the tallest person in the world.  
  
What happened next surprised me, you would expect Ginny to move in to a kiss from me, but I moved toward Ginny. She didn't back away she moved in toward me, our lips touched I felt tingly all over. I don't how long this kiss lasted, Ginny broke away I could go on forever.  
  
"Harry, this isn't right."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your just on the rebound from Chang, I tried to tell you she was no good."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"There's not much to not understand, she broke you off and I was the next girl you saw. I am not even pretty I can not lower you to my level, you dissever better." she walked away standing there with nothing you say but- "I think your beautiful." I know she herd me by she only walked faster.  
  
What was I thinking? I cant just move right in like that.  
  
Ginny's POV  
Man is he ever a good kisser but what if Ron found out, he would kill Harry and I cant let him do that, for now I will have to avoid Harry until things are ready. I hope that's soon.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Note: SO what do you think uh? Well I am going to keep on writing please R&R with what you think and I need to know should Hermione be with Ron or Malfoy? 


	2. Dance

Harry's POV  
  
Once again I appear to be in La, La land, great. Is that- GINNY? There she was sitting by a small lake in this perfect place-it was so beautiful, and even more with Ginny here. Her long, red, hair waved in the genital breeze- she looks like an angle. "Ginny, is it really you?"  
  
"Harry-" things suddenly went dark, Harry reached for Ginny to take his hand but she was pulled away, screaming, "GINNY!"  
  
FLASH  
  
I am in the hall way like last night.  
  
"Harry, this isn't right."  
"But-"  
"Your just on the rebound from Chang, I tried to tell you she was no good."  
"You don't understand."  
  
"There's not much to not understand, she broke you off and I was the next girl you saw. I am not even pretty I can not lower you to my level, you dissever better."  
  
"I think you're beautiful."  
  
A soft sob came from Ginny and she picked up her pace.  
  
That hurt, though Harry.  
  
"Is anyone home?!" Ron's voice brought Harry back into the real world. "Man its late I think you should get some rest you're falling asleep on the table."  
  
"Yea, I think you're right, Good night everyone." I walked up to my bed room, and collapsed on my bed. Drifting, drifting, asleep. "Another Dream about Ginny, am I going nuts?"  
  
"Hello Hansom." Ginny said in a small voice walking toward me. And then she- hugged me, this isn't so bad.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"Harry, I missed you today. Man I love you so much." loves me- WHAT?! The other night she said she didn't what is going on, I must be asleep. Well I can tell her how I feel in a dream with it being no big deal.  
  
"I love you to Ginny, with all my heart and soul." OK that wasn't so hard. Look at her she's so pretty. I wish I could tell her to kiss me but that's a little to far I don't know long we have been going out in this dream.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me." WHAT?!? WOW! OK relax; you must have done this before here or something, so I will kiss her. I moved my head toward hers, and then- we kissed, man I am going to make this kiss say what I can't with words.  
  
"Wow that never works. I always kiss you, not the other way around, Man you have never kissed like that before."  
  
"Well- I love you, and I think it's safe. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do." Ginny is smiling at me- things are going well.  
  
Harry woke up fast, "Wow."  
  
Ginny's POV  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"Ginny are you OK?" nuts it was only a dream. Better say something fast or Hermione is going to wonder what is going on.  
  
"Yea I am fine just a bad dream." no it was a good dream, but hey. What a minute I am still on the couch. "I am going up to bed, see you guys."  
  
"Night Sis'"  
  
"Night Ron, night Hermione."  
  
"Good Night, Ginny."  
  
******  
  
Wow even in a dream he is a good kisser, man. Well here I am in my bed, thinking about Harry and how I will never get him because I lost my change last night. Well at lest I am was doing what was best for him. Wow its only 7? Well I guess that's good, I am going to start getting ready for the dance.  
  
Here it is, my dark blue dress robe. It is so pretty; it's nice being the only girl, no hand-me-down robes. Poor Ron, well not much I can do about is.  
  
"Ginny are you up, I said. I would do your hair remember?" Oh Hermione is here.  
  
"No I didn't forget, and by the way, your hair looks really nice."  
  
"Thank you Ginny. Here, take a seat."  
  
About a ½ hour later my hair was done, it was brought into a pony then it was put into a lot of little brides and then it was made like a messy bun. "Wow thank you so much, it's so beautiful."  
  
"Hey, no problem, any time. Well I have to get ready so I will leave you here to get dressed and think, or whatever you want to do."  
  
"OK I will see you later."  
  
*****  
OK looking good. I am ready to go down stairs now.  
*****  
Harry was in the common room, he was the only one.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they have already left I said I would wait for you, Hermione said Colin will wait for you there."  
  
Great, I forgot Hermione set my up with Colin because she knows that I have a crush on him too- man I am boy crazy, aren't I? Wait why would Harry wait for me, unless he wants to talk about what happened in the hall last night, "OK thanks."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yea let's go." Harry held out his arm for me to take it, why not. So I took his arm, man he smells good. So we walked to the dance.  
Harry's POV  
I don't know what really all happened but I do know this the dance was going really well when,  
  
"Colin, how could you?!" I herd Ginny's voice scream, slap, Ginny turned around and stormed out. Colin was standing beside another girl.  
  
"GINNY WAIT!" why I called after her I don't know but I fallowed her out to the garden and there she was crying on a bench.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" I sat down beside her.  
  
"I saw Colin kissing another girl." she managed to get out in-between sobs, I knew she didn't like me she liked Colin.  
  
"There, there. It's OK Ginny." I put my arms around her and she leaded into my chest, man she looks so pretty, "He wasn't good enough for you, you deserve the best."  
  
"Well she I thought her was nice and Hermione seems to think that means that I like him, but quite frankly, I really don't. I was just hard seeing someone who you where suppose to be on a date with kiss another girl."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Harry you know what happened the other night in the hall?"  
  
Oh great she wants to talk about this now, "Yes, I am sorry I kissed you." man I think my face is burning, it must be really red.  
  
"Well I- uh- liked it. I liked it."  
  
No way, dose she feel the same way? Wait let her go on.  
  
"But you see I don't want you to like me because I was there, I want you to like me for me. And I don't know what Ron would do if he found out."  
  
"Well the truth is I convinced myself I liked Cho because I wanted to get my mind off of well, you. I was relived when she said she didn't like me."  
  
"Really, you mean you really do love me." Ginny stood up, oh no this cant be good she's going to slap me too isn't she?  
  
"I don't want to take advantage over you, your upset I will let you think." I got up to walk away as I turned around she grabbed my hand.  
  
"Your not I put on a scene hoping you would come out here because if you came after me then I knew you really loved me."  
  
"You are a good actress. But what about Ron and the others?"  
  
"No one has to know we are in love."  
  
I am face to face with her, man I want to kiss her, no let her make the move. She is putting her hands around me. Oh screw waiting, I moved in and kissed her, with what I hope was a very passionate kiss, man I love her so much. I opened my eyes, her eyes where closed like mine I looked at my watch, (9:30) I was talking to her for about 10 minutes and that was at 9 we have been kissing for 20 minutes-wow. Oh well my lips don't hurt. I closed my eyes again and put my arm back around her.  
  
Finely we stopped we thought we heard someone, it was nothing I garbed a white rose off of one of the plants and place it in her bun.  
  
"It is beautiful Harry. Thank you"  
  
"I am glad you like the rose." a slow song came on in the great hall you could here it out in the garden, words and all. ((Sound familiar?)) "Care to dance, Ginny?"  
  
"Sure." we danced slowly, low though we where really close so it was like hugging and sawing back and froth. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Dose this mean we are going out?"  
  
"If you want to, I hope so."  
  
"Well then I guess we are." the beat of the music picked up but it was still kind of slow so we held each other with one hand, her around my should and my around her waste well the other two held each other. What a lovely night. 


	3. Cant tell a soul

Note: I noticed that as the dummy I am I forgot to title the last to chapters  
  
1) Love me or Rebound? 2) Dance  
  
Can't tell a soul  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
It was so romantic. We where dancing in the garden for what seemed like hours, but really it was only one before it was getting cold so we went inside. I am so happy Harry is a perfect- he had his own room that they could go in- man that rocked. There was a entrance path from each house, witch means I will be able to get there without two many people noticing. Hermione and Harry my both be perfects but she doesn't go in there much because of Malfoy. I hate that name. Well not even Malfoy can get me out of this bad mode, I will tell you what happened:  
  
"Well, Ginny we should go inside its getting cold."  
  
"Ya but then I cant huge you."  
  
"I know and I cant huge you either, but you can't get sick."  
  
He cares about me so much. "If you think we should, then let's go."  
  
"I do." Harry smiled at me so charmingly, I love him, and he's mine!!! ( Harry lend forward to kiss me I placed my hand on him lips, "Some ones coming." I whispered." we backed away from each other.  
  
"Hi Harry. Is everything OK Ginny I saw you run you like that." asked Ron, always worrying about me.  
  
"I am fine Harry came and comforted me."  
  
Ron gave Harry a weird look then, looked at me and how happy I seemed to be, and got the idea out of his head and smiled, "Thanks Harry."  
  
"It was no problem at all." I smiled sweetly, but I did notice Harry was being very sheepishly honest, it was no problem but not because of the reason Ron thought, poor Ron.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"She disappeared."  
  
"Okay then. Well I am going to head inside you two coming?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well be there in a minute." I thought I saw Harry mouth to Ron, want to finish up make sure she's ok.  
  
"Oh, OK well see you inside."  
  
"What was that all about Harry?"  
  
"I had to kiss you one more time before we went inside."  
  
"Oh-" I never even got to finish I cut off by a kiss, a kiss! By Harry Potter, this is so cool. Man he always sends me head over heals when he kisses me; he is such a good kisser.  
  
"We should go in." Harry said. I was a little spaced he put his arm around me to support me in more then one way, boy did my feet hurt, for a guy Harry sure was a good dancer. He was holding me up a little so I didn't have so much weight on my feet. I noticed that Harry had grown over the summer, and I had gotten Ron's high- oh how fun, I get to be tall, but I didn't notice till tonight when Harry held me how much he had bulked up, like not crazy super heavy lift iron man contest big, but you couldn't tell by looking at him, but when he was holding me up- man was he strong.  
  
"Ginny," wow back to realty, "You shouldn't look so Happy, as much as I hate to see you sad, you just have been hurt by the guy you like, remember? If you go in looking happy people are going to think something happened."  
  
Actually I had forgotten-Oops. O well there are ways to get around this I pushed away from Harry and made myself look sad, "Put you arms by your side."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me." he did, and I grabbed on to his left arm.  
  
"Oh, good idea." so we walked in Colin ran over to me, Harry took care of it, it was so cool, my hero.  
  
"Ginny I can explain-"  
  
Harry cut him off and boy did he sound angry I don't know if the anger was real of fake, "Don't you think done enough? There is no need to explain, now move." now when Harry gets mad he has the strangely clam voice that has a bitter end to it and a lot of power it could make a lot of people do what he wants, therefore Colin moved and rather fast too. He didn't seem very sad, oh well.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said as he walked toward us.  
  
"Hey, everything OK?" Ron asked  
  
"Always, as long as you and Harry and are to cheer me up when I am down." I said sweetly. I could be an actress with an act like this.  
  
"No need to thank my Ginny, Harry did all the work."  
  
"Ya there is Ron, you my big brother I don't think Colin got that black eye from his camera."  
  
"Well he kind of did. See he went to take I picture when I found him- so I punched the camera."  
  
"Thanks-I think?" I said looking at Ron funny.  
  
"Well Harry did the important part."  
  
"Don't thank me, it's my job as a- friend." said Harry when I looked at him.  
  
"Well I am sleepy, I am going to bed, see you boys." I said slightly poking Harry.  
  
"Yea me too," said Harry, "We are going to go to bed Ron why don't you see if you can finish with Lavender?" finished Harry noticing she was waving at Ron to come back.  
  
"Well sleep well you two, I have to do my magic." said Ron walking back to the table. Harry and I walked out of the Room.  
  
"He is hopeless." I said finely.  
  
"No kidding." Harry answered trying to laugh. We stopped in front of the Gryffindor house, "Crazy Pixies." the picture opened. Harry walked over to the Perfects' picture to get in there I went to sit down, but Harry grabbed my hand, "Want to come in and see what it looks like?" Ok this was just cool I was going to see what it looked like in there.  
  
"Sure, I have always wanted to know what it was like in there." Harry held my hand as he looked at the picture, "Let me in." the picture opened. He still held my hand as we walked down the path. When we got in there something surprised us both to see, we didn't know who it was at first, but then we noticed-  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I can not believe this I wanted to show Ginny the perfects area when we walked in and hear what sounded like two people kissing we walked around the corner to where the couches where and there was Hermione sitting on someone's lap, I was totally blow away it's a little hard to watch one of your best friends kiss someone, for so long, with out even noticing you where there. But if you can even believe it got worse, I thought that was that was bad when Hermione moved her head I saw who it was with, not only was she making out with someone right in front of me not knowing I was there, but with  
  
Malfoy. 


	4. Hermione Trys to Explain

So what do you think???? MUWHAHAHAHA I am so evil-but is the relationships true, or is it just raging Hormones?  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Hermione try's to explains  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
"POTTER, AND WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Malfoy, the person I actually wanted to see us 1st. My jaw must have been opened because I felt Ginny close it, oops.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." I said calmly. I always could stay calm no matter how unsteady I was on the inside.  
  
"Harry, I can explain." cried Hermione.  
  
"I think I should leave." I heard Ginny behind me say.  
  
"No you can stay. I want to hear what they have to say, don't you?"  
  
"Actually yes, a lot." man Ginny was mad I could tell by the tone in her voice. Weasley's hated Malfoy's and Malfoy's hated Weasley's.  
  
"Well see Draco was talking about how lonely he has been the last few days and I said he wasn't the only one, and one thing lead to another, and well things got carried away."  
  
"Yea, I'd so. Hermione I can't believe you, do you even love him?" Ginny argued.  
  
"I- don't know."  
  
"Now if you two are so great and all on loyalty then why did you bring her in here Potter when you knew no one suppose to be around, hmmmmm?" said Malfoy calmly.  
  
"Well I though, that because no one was around I could show Ginny around here without anyone caring." nice answer, don't you think? Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"If you don't love him, why would you go that far with him?"  
  
"I was lonely. He has comforted me when others didn't."  
  
"He called you a Mudblood, how can you stand that?" asked Ginny. "You always said you hated him, and now your all over him like-like-like a monkey on a banana!" Hermione looked hurt, what could I do, all of them but Malfoy where my friends.  
  
"Look Ginny I think that Hermione would not have done this if she didn't have some feelings for Malfoy. I mean Draco. I mean Malfoy. I mean err, him, if she didn't want to do it she wouldn't have. She for sure must know something about him we don't that makes him how he is."  
  
"Thank you Harry." said Hermione.  
  
"Hello, he is still here, I haven't gone anywhere you talk as if I was not here."  
  
"Shut up." said Ginny shortly, man has she got a temper. "I guess your right Harry."  
  
"Now this is not the place to be talking about this so I think we should discuses this tomorrow, when Ron will be able to be filled in."  
  
"You can not tell Ron." pleaded Hermione.  
  
"He's you're friend he will understand."  
  
"If you say so I guess you are right." I don't know if Hermione noticed but she was still sitting on Malfoy's lap.  
  
"Harry I think we should go."  
  
"Yea Ginny you are most likely right." I looked over to Hermione and Malfoy to kick it in there mind what just Happened. "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you, please continue." I said I don't know in what voice. Anyway Ginny and I left the perfects' common and went into the Gryffindor one.  
  
"Harry lets go for a walk."  
  
"Sure sounds great. I will go get changed, met you at the front entrance in 10 minutes." I lend over and whispered in her ear, "Anything with you sounds great, and I left and got changed.  
Ginny's POV  
So Harry and I are going for a walk I thought he said meet at the doors because he didn't to be seen leaving together, a wish choice. I don't like keep this relationship a secret but I know I have to, because what happened to Ron might try to do to Harry what he did to Colin. Try.  
  
There's Harry, looking so cute, as always.  
  
"You want to go to the Garden?"  
  
"Sure sounds great." I answered.  
********  
After about 20 minutes of walking we sat down, the same area we where in earlier. How romantic returning to the place we 1st said how we feel. Harry put him arm around me. Man he is so great. He's pushing me closer-no problem! I placed my head on his shoulder. Man dose he ever smell good! I couldn't help it he was to perfect! I pulled my head and moved in and kissed him he kissed me right back- man was there something about him, I could do this for hours. Finely we stopped. I giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" he said those green eyes staring at me, I see the passion in his eyes, he looked at me differently then everyone else that how I can tell he loved me.  
  
"Every time I am by you, and where close I can smell something and it smells so good, what is it?"  
  
"Oh," Harry laughed, "That would be my colon, Swiss army."  
  
"Man it smells good."  
  
"I am glad you think so." he moved in and we kissed again, till he herd something. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." I said worried. Something was walking toward us; it was "Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny, Harry I thought I would be able to find you here."  
  
"Forget about what happened save it for the morning." I said quietly. Man that made me so mad.  
  
"Your right. Wait a minute why are you two together, out here, alone, on a beautiful night, when it's like 1 am?"  
  
"Because we wanted some fresh air." said Harry, man is he good at twisting the truth.  
  
"Oh, OK well I am going inside I will leave you two alone." said Hermione and then she turned and walked away. When she was out of sight, Harry spoke.  
  
"I thought she would never leave. Now where were we?" and with that he lend back and we continued where we left off. What a hunk. 


	5. Hermione’s explanation

Note: Thank toy so much to everyone who reviewed (there where so many!!!!) You guys are the best!! I know my spelling and grammar need work *blushes* but I will read over them a little more carefully and get some of my friends to spell check it for me- if they can. Thanks for reviewing and, Enjoy! I would like to say that there is an author out there who I have gotten some of my idea's from (garden, Hermione and Malfoy, and a few other things, this authors name is LonelyGer, she is a great author, thanks LonelyGer.  
  
Hermione's explanation  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Well Ginny, we should go inside its late."  
  
"You're right let's go." Harry put his arm around me as we walked back into the school. We got to the front doors Harry stopped, and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"Good night Ginny, I am supposed to go see Dumbledore, you go to bed and I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good bless you, my sweet angle." man he is such a sweet talker! Well Harry walked off toward the other side of the school and I walk off to bed. Man am I every tried! Oh yea the Common room I am here already.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I don't understand why Hermione is doing this? Is there something we don't know? I mean there must be something about him. Wow, I am here already. As I walked into Gryffindor I got a funny feeling, I ignored it and then went to bed. Man I am going to hate the morning.  
  
****  
6:30-alreay, well time to get up.  
  
**  
I walked into the Great hall only to see Hermione all by herself. I walked over and sat down, soon fallowed by Ginny, and Ron.  
  
"I have filled Ron in on everything." said Ginny, trying to get things started.  
  
"Well I should start from the beginning. Draco and myself have been having conversations lately, when we where alone in the perfects' common room, about being lonely, Draco said the only girls who liked him where just straight mean, I said at lest someone likes you, you have no idea what it is like you be totally head over heals in love with someone and them not feel the same way. Before either of us knew what happened we where making out on the couch. I can't explain."  
  
"Well maybe if you did a little more research-" oh no Ginny's about to blow.  
  
"Ginny, please let Hermione go on."  
  
"Sorry, but you know for a smart person, you sure are dumb Hermione."  
  
"Ginny." Ron hissed at her. For some unknown reason, Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hermione the person you like I believe feels the same way, why don't you just ask?" I said thinking the person she liked was Ron.  
  
"It's because- it weird and really- I- uh- really like Draco. He is caring and he listens."  
  
"Have you every stopped to think it was a trick? He probably just wants to play you to make a fool of you!" said Ginny, I don't know if she's mad or worried.  
  
"He wouldn't do that, he cares about me!" Hermione said in defence. "He loves me, and I love him!" Hermione looked like she was going to cry, I thought she would storm out, but Ron bet her to it.  
  
"Ron!" I stood up, not knowing what got into him. Ginny pushed me down.  
  
"I will go after him, you take care of disparate here." said Ginny, wow that was mean. 


	6. Love triangles, and a secret well known

Love triangles, and a secret well known.  
Ginny's POV  
"Ron stop!" man he is fast. Finally he is stopping.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look I know why you're so mad about Hermione and Draco; I could completely tell when she was talking about it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't lie. I am your little sister I know these things."  
  
"But- how did you know?"  
  
"Duh- when she said they loved each other you stormed out that was the big give away and on top of that you are iffy on the whole subject. It's not hard to tell."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't." OK so I am came to talk him down- I think its working, he is my big brother so I cant tell anyone about this.  
  
"Thanks sis'."  
  
I smiled sweetly at him, "Tell me something-how long have you known you where in love with Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know- a very long time, year 2 maybe."  
  
"I see, well if you want to keep it cool then walk in here and act like everything is fine. Don't let it get to you, I am as upset about this as you are, and I have a good feeling this isn't going to last long."  
  
"You are right there is no reason to get worked up over this. I hope you're right." he smiled sweetly at me; he must think that I am right- I sure hope I am.  
  
Harry's POV  
"Hermione are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes Harry I Am." great she's not meeting my eyes.  
  
"Well if you think so, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Harry, you can not tell anyone about this."  
  
"I won't."  
************  
I walked back into the Perfects' common room, I had no classes today, anyway, on one did, to do is the 1st day of March break. I wonder how Ginny and I are going to get around everyone, will be around.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Who is it?" one of the good things about being a perfect- you get your own room.  
  
"It's me." the voice on the other side of the door sounded like Ginny, I walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Please come in." I said.  
  
"Anyone, other then you here?"  
  
"Nope just me."  
  
"Good," she walked in and closed the door behind her, as I walked over to the couch in the room, she fallowed.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"Simple-I missed you, that is why I am here. I know that with March break it will be difficult for us to do stuff so I will come to you, claming to be asking for help."  
  
"Oh, care to sit." I asked patting the part of the couch next to me; Ginny sat down and put her head on my chest.  
  
"I love you." she whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I said back to her. The fire in the fire place was burning high and Ginny and I joked about throwing our books in the fire to make it burn better. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, Ginny sprung up and opened her book and read what was on that page.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked a little worried.  
  
"It's me, Hermione. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I saw Ginny move into my closet because she knew I had quills in there and she needed one, the closet was out of view.  
  
"Ya sure come on in, the door should be open." Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her and started talking right away.  
  
"Harry you know how I said I loved someone but they didn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Yes." I said shortly- thinking to myself- don't be me, don't be me.  
  
"Well it was you, I think that I am in love with you, Draco makes me feel less lonely and I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't have the bravery to do it and now I just couldn't hold it in any longer." crap. Hermione's back was facing the closet I saw Ginny's head poke around the corner and then back around the corner.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione I just don't feel the same way," man I hope I am looking her in the eye's this is going to ruin our hole relationship now. "I am sorry but- I am in love with another person." I know I didn't meet her eyes that time even after I said it I turned around.  
  
"An- an other girl. Oh I understand- Harry at lest tell me one thing, who is it?" SHIT!!!  
  
"It's me." said a small voice around the corner, Ginny walked out with a quill in her hand, well at lest she found one. I could have made something up- but I think I am just as sick of lying as she is.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Ginny," I repeated. "Well let me start from the beginning, you better sit down Hermione." I said as I noticed she was a little wobbly. We told her everything- well not how often we kissed or anything- just basics, it was a need to know basis. ". now Ginny and I have been sneaking around because if Ron found out it would kill him."  
  
"I think Ron should know." said Hermione flatly- was she doing this for revenge or because she really thought he should.  
  
"You are right- he should know, I just don't want him hurting Harry, therefore, I will tell him." said Ginny. Oh shit this is not going to go well.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Well I told Ron, he didn't take it very well, he went after Harry, until I told him to stop. I said I was Happy and it wasn't his life to be butting into. He walked off I hope he's Ok. If there is one good thing coming out of this- it's that Harry and I don't have to hide anymore.  
***  
  
I bet you all thought that the person Hermione Liked was Ron! Well it's not cough *yet*cough well happy reading, please R&R!!!!! 


	7. suprise

An unknown secrete  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I can't believe those two! I mean he is supposed to be my best friend and he is going out with my little sister. What a jack ass! Well Ginny did say she was happy- well of course she's happy she is going out with Harry, she has had the biggest crush on him for like-ever. If Harry is using her, or if he hurts her, he is going to die a most painful death. On top of that Hermione is in love with my worse enemy when I am the one who is in love with her, could things get any worse! I hear someone coming-  
  
"Hi, Ron." a voice saddened behind me, Hermione.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Did you get your homework done?"  
  
"Yes, I did." I said flatly, I am not the way I used to be, I do my work.  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Well, I better be going." I wonder how much she can tell I don't want to talk to her. I hope a lot man I just hate her right now.  
  
"Well, ok talk to you later." and with that I walked away.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
When is he going to get here?  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Harry, I was wondering where you where." I flung my arms around him and he kissed me, right there with like 17 people watching, I think I hear whispering. Oh well screw them!  
  
"I love you." wow right in front of everyone, loud and clear, and- Oh crap, it's Malfoy.  
  
"Well isn't this cute." said Malfoy in a cold, dark voice. Harry lightly pushed me behind him; I guess he doesn't want me getting hurt- how sweet.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy, aren't you and Hermione doing something tonight?" said Harry, calmly.  
  
"Yes, but I have a little surprise for Hermione." I don't like the sound of that.  
  
"Well then you better get going, she hates it when people are late. You should know that being her boyfriend."  
  
"Well Potter I certainly do not need advice from you." and with that Malfoy left. Harry turned around to face me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Are you Ok Ginny?" he said in a soft and loving voice.  
  
"I'm fine, are you OK?" he looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "I am fine, as long as you are Ok." he pulled me in towards him and then we left and went for a walk, we finally stopped by the lake. Harry was fettling with something in his hand.  
  
"Ginny, do you really love me?"  
  
"What? Of course I love you, I love you with all of my heart why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure, see there is something I want to give you," Harry pulled something out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
"Oh Harry, is it really for me? It is wonderful." it was a gold necklace with a small locket at the bottom shaped like a hart.  
  
"It's just for you; turn around so I can put it on you," I turned around and jumped a little when that cold metal touched my neck. "Perfect, open the locket." I opened the locket, and inside there was a picture on either side one was a picture of me and the other was a picture of him. We sat there and snuggled for awhile before we finally went inside.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Well I gave the necklace to Ginny, I think she loved it. We came back to find Hermione Sitting on the couch in Ron's arms.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Ron what is going on?"  
  
"I walked out side and I saw Hermione yelling at Draco about that she didn't love him anymore and that she saw him in the hall making out some other girl. She saw me and ran over to me she broke down and explained how she thought she loved you but after she left she didn't feel anything for you, and that now Draco loves someone else and that she doesn't think there is anyone for her, but I told her I loved her and next thing I know we are here."  
  
"Did she say she loved you too?" asked Ginny quietly.  
  
"-  
  
*^ $*$ (%  
  
CLIFF HANGER!  
  
Sorry but I haven't updated in so long I hade to make it wroth while I am so sorry it took me so long I hoped you liked it. Please R&R! 


	8. Let it all out

Let out your feelings, don't hid them  
Harry's POV  
  
"I said I do." said Hermione weekly. Ginny looked like she could have said something evil, but then she looked from Ron to Hermione and noticed how much they really did love each other. It has seemed that they have both loved each other for so long that they tried to hid it but never really could but now all of that has been let out.  
  
"I am happy for you." said Ginny  
  
"Me to, it's about time." I said jokingly  
  
"Well Harry and I will be going." said Ginny, grabbing my hand and leading me out.  
  
******  
  
Well Ginny and I walked by the forest, all of the flowers seem to be in bloom now, what a strange year it has been, and it seems that everyone is Happy. Draco has the new girl, Ron's got Hermione, and I have Ginny.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
We sat down at the lake and Harry placed his arm around me, and held me close. He really cares about me, as I do for him. I looked over at him and he looked at me, he moved in and kissed, in a way he has never done before, there was passion, a lot of passion, if he wasn't holding me I most likely would have fallen over. I began to kiss back, I don't I ever really kissed back before and why I thought to this time I don't know, love will do strange things to you.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you to." those words never seemed to mean as much until now, but what has changed? 


	9. A few years later

A few years later  
Ginny's POV  
  
Well Harry and I have been going out for about 3 years now, I am a 7 year and Harry has a job at the ministry working to lock up bad witch's and wizard's I am so proud of him. Hermione works at Hogwart's as a teacher, well Ron work's at the Ministry in the same area as his father. Draco is behind bars because of being a death eater, well the new girl broke up with Draco a week later, no one knows who she really was the only name she is know by is, Eve. People say that she went out with Draco to show Hermione he was no good- the thing is, no one really knows. Well I am waiting for Harry he is taking me out for a night on the town.  
  
Ding, Dong. Harry's here. I walk to the door in my midnight blue semi-formal dress.  
  
"You ready princess?"  
  
"As always I am."  
  
*****  
  
We pulled in to a French restraint and the waiter leads us in to a back room with a small table and no one other then us are in it, "I will be back in a few moments to take your order." the waiter said and walked away.  
  
"Harry this is wonderful."  
  
"Happy anniversary." he said.  
  
"Happy anniversary." we have been going out for 3 years today, I bought Harry a pure gold watch. The waiter came and we ate, as the waiter just got out of the room with the dishes Harry reached across the table and took my hands.  
  
"There is something I have been meaning to ask you, Ginny."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
Harry let go of my hands stood up, and walked over to me, he must want to dance to this romantic music. Harry went down on one knee-is he going to propose?  
  
"Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?" I never even though twice about marrying Harry.  
  
"Yes I will." I hope what came out clear my voice is all shaky and I think I'm crying, better say it again. "Yes of course I will." Harry placed the ring on my finger. It was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around the outside.  
  
@#$%^&*(%$@#$%^&*(*^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@$&^**&^%$  
NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!  
  
I think I am going to add one more to finish it off, please R&R 


	10. Married with Childerendone

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER ( enjoy  
  
@&())^&^%%%&&*)^  
Harry's POV  
  
"Well, Eve your mother and I feel for each other in my second year of school, and your mother first. Funny how things happen, we didn't even get together until my sixth year and your mom's fifth."  
  
"Wow daddy, that's a really good story. So you mean Ron and Hermione in the end got together anyway?"  
  
"Well you where at the weeding."  
  
"Harry dear, Ron is on the phone, it is amazing what Muggles will do to not need magic."  
  
"Thank you Ginny dear, I will get it in my office, Eve go help your mom in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay Daddy."  
  
N/A POV  
  
Well Ginny and Harry are happily married with two children, James and Eve. Ron and Hermione have a child on the way. Ever one turned out happy.  
  
I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!  
"Harry the children's letters from Hogwarts are here."  
  
A new generation, will there be new adventures?  
!@#$%^&**@#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*  
IT'S DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE R&R!  
  
HAPPY READING  
  
~Eve 


End file.
